narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Christmas Pun
It was that time of the year again, where little children loved most, despite the teeth chattering frigidity of the surroundings. The bustling village of Konoha was as joyous as ever, teaming with life as the pristine white snow fell. Adults huddled together indoors, enjoying their warm drinks and sharing warmth; while obnoxious children played tag and built snowmen. It was a relaxing time where ninja missions were concerned as well, shinobi activity was greatly reduced in the winter months compared to the usual quota. All the Genin had all been assigned to fix the Christmas decorations around the village, hanging numerous flashy bulbs and other ornaments under the supervision of certain Chūnin. As the joy spread around, a figure draped in thick winter wear trotted through the snowy streets, a thick wooly red beanie hiding his prematurely greyed hair underneath. Though with his glasses and kind features he could be mistaken for a malnourished Santa Claus from afar, up close the villagers would recognise him to be Densetsu, the renowned diplomat. He rushed to the gate, completing a long jog from his home all the way on the other side of the village after waving greetings to his numerous acquaintances and friends, including the drunken off-duty Head of the Barrier Force, who was making a scene in the nearby pub which had been fully funded by the large pockets of the sake pioneer, Shinzui Uchiha. Densetsu was awaiting the arrival of his friend, Makaze Kantoku, a renowned inventor and head of Reiseigakure, whom was scheduled to visit Konohagakure. Makaze Kantoku was filled with delight as he approached the gate of the village, the place was filled with so much brightness and cheer it exited him to the core. He trudged through the snow with his boots. Over his shoulders and body was a large white cloak that shield his body from the snow. His white hair was covered in shining snowflakes, making his head look like a Christmas decoration. Beside him floated a well dressed man wearing a top hat and holding a cane, the winds blew his coat behind him as he floated beside Makaze. The inventor was ecstatic to see what it was like to have Christmas in a town that celebrated it with such vigor. As they approached the gates Malaze spotted the spectacled man waiting for them and shouted to him. "Hey Densetsu, how are you?" He called as he waved to the man. "My greetings, friend!" Densetsu grinned in response to Makaze as a frigid wind blew against his face, turning to the gate guards with a thumbs up to signal that they were official guests of the village. As Makaze and Genei approached, Densetsu's grin widened, "I believe this gentleman is one of your trusted aides, Genei, wasn't it?" Densetsu asked warmly, tapping Makaze on the shoulder before extending his hand to Genei. "I believe we haven't been acquainted before, Genei-san." Makaze smiled at the man and responded. "Yeah this is my brother and leader of our defense, Genei." He smiled as he tapped Genei on the shoulder, prompting him to shake Densetsu's hand. "Order is a property of existence, madness is a property of order, Genei is a property of madness." He hummed with a disturbingly large smile. Despite being slightly uneasy with that brief flash of eccentricity, Densetsu kept his queasiness locked, keeping it from being displayed in the open. Still with his smile, he stepped aside and beckoned into the village, "Well, welcome to Konoha then!" He cheerfully stated to both men, officially welcoming them to the huge great village and bidding them to enter as he walked forward. "As you probably noticed, the decorations are only just going up, so I'd watch out for falling trinkets, if I were you!" He cheerily stated, rubbing his gloved palms together to generate heat, as several children crossed his path, flinging snowballs at each other. The overcast skies were starting to spew more snow now, as the first set of multicoloured decorations lit up over the gates, flashing brilliantly. Far off in the distance, the Hokage's Residences lit up vibrantly, the Christmas decorations forming the shape of...Densetsu had to squint before making it out. The Hokage's Office was decorated in the shape of Kakashi Hatake's face, the current Hokage of the Leaf. Densetsu felt a slight twitch under his eye. "Kakashi-sama has such...vanity?" He thought to himself, the idea of that brooding masked man coming up with something like this was awkward. "A-anyway," Densetsu said, turning back to his guests, "which sights would you like to see first?" "What's a Kakashi and why does it have a vanity?" Genei questioned aloud before being hushed by Makaze. "Kakashi is the leader of this village and I have no idea about his preference of vanities now be quiet." Makaze sighed as he walked alongside Densetsu."I've heard stories of a single large tree in town square, thats what I want to see." He spoke about as they continued to walk through the snowy wonderland. Densetsu's eyes widened briefly, "He just, read my thoughts? He's probably reading this too." His eyes darted shifting left and right. "Oh, the tree?" Densetsu huffed his chest proudly before a tear of pride rolled down his smug face. "This tree, Makaze and Genei-san, is the sparkling jewel of Christmas throughout the shinobi lands, the signature special of Konohagakure in the Winter for the last 150 years!" He bellowed with determination, "Prepare yourself, for I shall take you to witness a once in a year spectacle!!!" Densetsu declared, full of almost childish vigour and resolve, his leg raised on a rock as he pointed to the skies. The awkwardness soon set in as his mouth was agape in his proud moment, a few snowflakes landing in his mouth brought him back to reality as they melted. "Of course, follow me then." He said, scratching the back of his beanie in mild embarrassment deep down. Makaze chuckled at Densetsu's very childish display, it was a side of him he had never seen since their initial meeting had been very serious. He enjoyed it though as it was full of the spirit that he wanted to see. "Wow this is must be quite the tree, I mean geez for over 150 years this thing has stood tall and proud in this land destroying enemies with blasts of cheer?" Makaze added sarcastically at the end. As the three walked Genei whispered to Makaze in a very loud voice. "When do we get candy canes, I want a new cane." He laughed as he licked the sharpened end of his current cane. Thus they walked on towards the spot the tree was usually set up, near the centre of the village, until Densetsu paused suddenly. His tanned face went deathly pale and his eyeballs seemed to pop outwards, as every strand of hair on his body went up in shock. The area was empty. The tree was not there, without much of a trace that anything was there to begin with. "Impossible...the tree...the tree's gone!!" He screamed alarmed, frantically looking left and right as if the tree were hiding from him. Makaze stared in awe at the event taking place before him. "You mean it just disappeared? That can't be right, things don't just disappear like that ." He spoke aloud, trying to reason with the idea of something so large disappearing. "What should we do?" He asked. Meanwhile Genei waved his hands at the spot and from it sprung a large menacing plant that seemed to be composed of tangled vines and carnivorous plants. The towering monster was imbedded with shards of multicolored glass and had a star wedged sideways into the top. "I fixed it!" Genei shouted happily. The Uchiha's mouth gaped in shock. "Ehh??!!" He screeched as the creature's saliva oozed onto the ground below, some type of digestive acid as it sent smoke sizzling from the snowy concrete. "How is that fixed...." Densetsu trailed off, his hands pulling at his bottom eyelids, dragging them downwards. He snapped back to reality. "The enemies of Konoha, have infiltrated, Makaze-san and Genei-san, and they have definitely taken the tree." Densetsu whispered ominously. "This may be the work of....Masa Nakamura!!!" He concluded without any evidence, knowing only one fiend capable of such evil. That mad bastard, Nakamura. "HOW THE HECK COULD MASA SNEAK IN HERE AND STEAL CHRISTMAS!" Makaze screamed. "I thought you guys had guards and stuff." He shouted in a more quiet tone as he waved his arms frantically. He then composed himself as he took a few breaths and sat on a nearby bench. "So lets think, where could a madman take a gigantic tree and why would he take it?" Makaze questioned as he pondered the man's motives. Meanwhile Genei had collected massive amounts of ornaments and lights from nearby houses and had decorated himself from head to toe in it. "I AM THE CHRISTMAS!" He screamed as he ran in circles around the slobbering death tree. "He must've infiltrated nevertheless! What better way could he find to highlight his evil than to ruin Christmas?!" Densetsu bellowed as Genei continued running in circles. "I don't know where he'd take it, but he can't have gone far. We can catch up." He stated, knowing for sure that the fiend would be still nearby if he was the culprit. "Let's go, Makaze and Genei-san!" He stated, before looking at the slobbering creature in dismay. "Indeed, let us move." Makaze replied as he grabbed Genei by the collar and dragged him after the two as they barreled forward. Upon turing a few corners they came face to face with the psychopath himself, Masa Nakamura. "Well well well, looks like he couldn't get too far."Makaze spoke aloud as he looked to Densetsu. "Let's teach this asshole a lesson for trying to ruin christmas." He shouted with vigor as he bent into a battle stance. Genei watched his brother before pulling out an oversized candy cane that had been sharpened to a point at the end. "Funny guy, make him scream." Densetsu glared at Masa who was shoving a large pie down his own throat at a leisurely pace, raising his finger forward, "I don't know what balls you've got on you today Nakamura, but entering my village and stealing our tree?" His line waited to complete itself as his fingers formed hand signs, before he arched backwards and blasted a huge fireball towards the slender, greyed psychopath that was Masa Nakamura. "Bad move!" He finished as the great ball of heat whizzed towards Masa, whose bulging eyes finally paid notice to the three men ahead of him. He spat the pie out and instantly, several appendages of pure lightning seemed to rip out of his spine, smashing into the ground ahead as the joined together, blocking the flames from progressing with a wall of lightning. As the attack was neutralise, Mada cackled, his eyeballs bulging as irritatingly as they always did. "Densetsu Uchiha, you never fail to get me all warmed up! You and your grey hair, have I stressed you out that much that I added ten years to your disposition?" He cackled again before wheezing. "And Ma...Kaze! I've truly missed you, you gigantic wormhole maker, how's your village doing? I'd like to pay you another visit soon!" He dragged a long, sickening laugh out after this statement, as though he had made a great joke to be proud off, before tilting his head to Genei. "As for you, floating creature, I believe we haven't been acquainted before, are you one of those elfs up to no good?" This bad joke drew the worst cackle from the old bag as he coughed and spat a ball of phlegm on the ground. "You piece of.." Densetsu's opening curse was cut short by a series of high pitched screams. "Deeeeeennnnsetsuuuuuu-saaammmaaaa!" He whirled around to the direction of the noise, gaping in shock as a group of girls rushed from behind, surrounding him. Despite it being the winter season, they were rather scantily clad, and Densetsu knew immediately what was up. Scantily clad, yandere, tourist fan girls were after him again. However they had hit his weakness, as his nose exploded at the sight of all the cleavage, waterfall of red emerging from his nostrils as he was thrust backwards. "I want his autograph!" "I want a selfie!" "Oh my god, me first!" "I want his d—" The yandere group's fan girdling trailed away as spiral patterns emerged in Densetsu's eyes, his perverted weakness having gotten the better of him as he lay motionless in the snow, surrounded by these fangirls. Genei and Makaze would know that only they could stop Masa now, as their guide had fallen to his suppressed habits. Cackling evilly, Masa leapt away, running from the trio as he spat Christmad Carols to his own modifications, ringing vulgar profanities as he burst away, long white hair billowing in the wind. Makaze stared as the whole ordeal happened, wide eyed at the result. Makaze was not tempted by the fan girls however, his lust was kept well under wraps from years of being a kage, as well as the fact that his wife would murder him to death if he associated with them. He wasn't worried about Genei because the man had never shown attraction to anything before. He sighed as Masa leapt away from them sining horrible christmas carols, which Genei seemed to enjoy. "Alright Genei, trap the rat." Makaze spoke as he nodded to Genei. The well dressed man screeched enthusiastically as he appeared in front of Masa before creating the illusion of him being trapped inside a large floating box made of some unheard of material,then made it reality. He then warped himself and Makaze inside. "I trapped it Makaze, can I feed it?" He questioned as he threw cheese at the man. In a few seconds the top of the box opened revealing them to be on a large platform far above the leaf. "Welcome to your final destination rat man." Genei smiled as he turned towards nothing in particular and winked. Makaze lunged forwards as he grabbed Genei's sharpened candy cane. He aimed to pierce the man's heart. "AAAAHAHAHAH!! Your name is Ge...nei!" Masa screeched in laughter, the audacity of Genei greatly catching his attention as the box materialised around him. His right eyeball seemingly popped outwards as the left one shrunk, his sickening grin spreading across his whole gaunt face as Genei angled the sharpened cane towards his heart. But as an experienced Lightning Release master, the psychotic genius was used to high octane situations such as this, as a puff of smoke emerged between Masa and Genei, Genei's candy cane seemingly piercing Masa straight through the heart. Not the real Masa, though. However Genei would not just have this alone to deal with, as the clone detonated in a massive blast, engulfing both men—although the real Masa had emerged unscathed due to the protective shield of chakra provided by his legendary blade combined with his lightning appendages which formed a shield in front of him; leaping out of the box while plummeting to the earth below, leaving Genei to deal with the explosion. Plummeting to the ground with a loud, insane shriek, he extended his appendages and blasted them into a nearby building, to prevent death by a terrible fall. He swung himself around it and burst forward, now having attracted the attention of Konoha's defenders; making an insane burst towards the huge walls. As various projectiles and ninjutsu were fired at him, Masa cursed and ran through the wall, blasting through it with his appendages; dementedly singing: "Deck the halls with all these bodies, Fa la la la la la la la la, Tis the season to count your losses, Ma-ma-ma-kaze a-a-and Genei!" As he burst out of the Leaf, challenging Makaze and Genei to hunt him down with his rotten, derogatory tune. Genei laughed with the man as the explosion engulfed the both of them, as the smoke cleared after Masa jumped away it revealed Genei still standing without a scratch on him. Behind him Makaze he protected himself with a shield of wind that redirected the force of the explosion. As Genei laughed he looked down to see his candy cane shank had snapped in two. The well dressed man stood completely still as the broken cane clattered to the ground. His only showing eye visibly twitched as his hands clenched into fists, within his hand appeared his old cane. "Kehhehehehheheheheheh." He laughed as he swung his cane in rage, sending a shockwave that cut the box in two as his face became serious as he fell with Makaze. "I am going to get that man, you get Densetsu." He spoke as he flew away towards Masa. As Makaze fell he activated his Manogan and sprouted two purple wings that caught his fall. As he descended to the ground near what looked like a sea of scantily clad girls surrounding a certain man. Using his Manogan he decreased the age of all the girls to 13 and laughed as Densetsu awoke to the sight. "Densetsu you should really watch who you fawn over." He spoke, this was sure to get the man back into the fight. Meanwhile on the outskirts of the village a large dome of deadly energy appeared around Masa, within it Genei warped in and stared at the man. "You broke my cane, for this you will pay." He spoke coldly as he twirled his cane and his mouth cracked into an oversized smile. "NOW LETS HAVE A PARTY!" He cried as three scythe wielding clowns appeared and jumped at the man. Again the gaunt features of the old man twisted into a grin as his finger shot into his nose, the clowns descending onto him. As the finger slowly came out, there was a huge flash and the clowns stopped in midair, three of Masa's lightning crafted appendages shot out at speeds impossible to detect by normal eyes, first impaling all three before they could even reach Masa, before pulling them upwards in a vertical slash, ripping the three goons apart in a shower of blood and gore. Masa spread his arms out, enjoying the bloody baptism as his appendages bend overhead, cackling viciously and buzzing as a result of the intense vibrations that brought them to life. His finger exited the nose and flicked the booger on the ground. "Par...ty?" Bending forward, his appendages sent a surge series of lightning towards Genei at unimaginable speed. Elsewhere back at Konoha, Densetsu was still in a daze, his eyes spinning wildly. "Hek...hek..hek..." He muttered, possibly having concussed himself even in the snow after being assaulted by the women. He continued muttering this nonsense even as Makaze tried to bring him to his senses. Genei's body simply phased through the shots as he forced them to disappear by making them illusions. "Keeping with the circus them, I like it." He spoke aloud as he waved his hands in a manic way. "SUPER DEMON CIRCUS." He shouted as the world around them began to shift. In mere moments both stood inside a giant circus tent filled with various demonic circus beings. "These ones are quite different you see, they are immune to chakra." He spoke as the various elephants, tigers, scythe wielding clowns and taco eating fans charged the man. "And if you pass this I'll give you the showstopper." He spoke malevolently as he held his and above his head. Masa had already had the information he needed on this mysterious, floating man. His grin stayed etched, never revealing that his genius level IQ had been constantly seeking ways to identify Genei's weaknesses. "Truly Ge..nei, you underestimate me," he whispered as he drew Osoroshīken from its scabbard. And then he disappeared. The wave of animals approaching him were thrown back, as they exploded in a shower of blood—Masa only visible for brief intervals at the moments he brutally executed his kills, as he now moved on to a demon elephant. Stepping on its foot and digging his blade into its neck as a lever, he acrobatically swung himself onto its head before drawing the legendary blade out, stabbing it downwards into the elephants skull as it crashed to a heap on the ground. Somersaulting as it fell on a few clowns, he focused his attention on a few incoming fans, disappearing in a blur of movement as he dove head first into them, obscuring the area in a bloody mist that enveloped them all, blocking the line of sight with a display of gore. As more and more created beings charged forward, Masa's Kenjutsu desecrated their bodies, a ritualistic sacrifice to his madness as he effortlessly drove his blade through necks, arms and legs. The spick and span floors now ran red with blood and entrails, as the last survivor faced Masa, who was covered in the blood of his enemies. The clown surged forward with his scythe, intent in cutting the old man down. Masa bent down towards a disemboweled corpse of a fan and his smile disappeared for an instant. "I want your death to be interesting." He stated. And that insane grin returned. He gave the corpse's neck a slice with his blade before reaching for the head and pulling with all his might, separating the head from the torso easily, but also dragging the whole spinal cord out with the head attached. As the clown raised the scythe, Masa used the head as a handle, and the spine as a whip, lashing it forward, catching the clown in the face. Instantly an eyeball went flying out as a fountain of blood erupted from the demon's eye, setting a guttural roar from its soul. But Masa wasn't done. As the creature clutched its eye, Masa blasted forward, ducking right and swinging Osoroshīken upwards, detaching the clown's left hand, causing the scythe to drop. Filing to lose momentum, he spun around the howling clown and slashed the right thigh, causing it to tumble forward on its knees. Picking up the scythe, he walked around the clown and stared at it intently, feeding on its fear. "Fear man, demon," he uttered in a hushed, terrifying tone as he slashed the scythe horizontally. There was a ripping sound and the creature's innards split onto the ground. Pittha pattha, came the sickening sounds. While walking away, Masa stretched the scythe backwards, removing the suffering creature's head. "What fun do you have next for me, Ge...nei?!" He shrilly screeched, exhilarated. ---- "Makaze! We need to find the tree!" Densetsu yelled in panic as the girls ran away, terrified by Makaze. "W-w-where's Masa?!" He uttered in fear while looking at Makaze with a dazed, crazed expression. They had to save Christmas! Gene's eye twitched just a little as he watched his creation become nothing but splatters on the floor."I tried to play nice but you broke my toys, looks like were done playing then." Genei spoke in a childish tone till he reached the end when his voice dropped to a demonic octave. With a flick of his wrist Masa would feel all control of his body lost as Genei appeared before him with a sneer on his face. He created a chair behind Masa and kicked him square in the chest sending him onto it with a crash. "Having fun yet?" He questioned the man as he created a couple candy canes and imbedded them into various parts of his body. "Time for a little show!" He shouted as the clowns and elephants reformed into living beings, then a few puppies appeared on top of the elephants. Then music began to flow into the room as Genei began to cackle. "SHOWTIME!" ck3MI2ZU-9E These are two links to the songs in case the youtube player doesn't work, pick your version. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPHuPbXNMBo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDq0FrQEdcw (play one of these for next part, trust me it makes it great) GENEI Well, well, well, what have we here? A Madman, huh? Oh, I'm really scared So you're the one everybody's screamin' about, ha, ha You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my eye You're jokin' me, you gotta be This can't be the right guy He's lonely, he's ghastly I don't know which is worse I might just slit his throat now If he don't die laughing first When Mr. Godly Genei says There's trouble close at hand You'd better pay attention now 'Cause I'm a Demon Man And if you aren't shakin' Then there's something very wrong 'Cause this may be the last time That you hear my little song, ohhh ELEPHANTS Ohhh GENEI Ohhh CLOWNS Ohhh GENEI Ohhh CLOWNS Ohhh, he's the Very Manic Man GENEI Well if I'm feelin' antsy And there's nothin' much to do I might just cook a special batch Of psychopathic stew And don't ya know the one thing That would make it work so nice? An old and and bony psycho man, to add a little spice DOGS Ohhh GENEI Oh, yeah DOGS Ohhh GENEI Ohhh DOGS Ohhh GENEI Oh, yeah, I'm a Very Scary Man MASA Release me now Or I will kill you slowly once I’m free I’ll crush the marrow from your bones and then, I’ll eat your teeth. GENEI You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my ears Would someone slit this fellas throat I'm itchin’ to right here It's crazy, I'm laughing You really are too much And now, with your permission I'm going to do my stuff MASA What do you plan to do? GENEI I'm gonna do the worst I can Oh, the sound of rollin' heads To me is music in the air 'Cause I'm a Crazy' Demon Man And I can’t play fair It's much more fun, I must confess When folks are on gonna die Not me, of course, but you, my friend Now that'd be just fine MASA Release me fast or you will have to come back from a deep dark grave GENEI Oh, brother, you're something You put me in a spin You aren't comprehending The position that you're in It's hopeless, you're finished You haven't got a prayer ‘Cause I’m the god named Genei And you ain't going nowhere As the music faded Genei stared at Masa with a terrifying expression. He then lifted his cane and thrusted it forwards stoping right before it punctured his jugular. "I could've killed you Masa, but I won't cause it's Christmas." He spoke with a small huff. "Christmas is about giving and caring not beating each other senseless over intolerable things. Heck we never even asked you if you stole the tree, anyways.." He spoke before rambling on with his talk-no-jutsu about the true meaning of Christmas or something. "Christmas, eh?" Masa's tensed muscles relaxed as his face reverted to normal again. "Christmas...you say..." And Masa was brought back to a time he barely remembered any longer, long before he had spilt anybody's blood. Long before madness had set in. When his mother and father were still alive, when his sisters had not been raped yet; when his then pregnant wife had joined them around the warmth of the fire, as they joined in for Christmas...Masa hid this memory, his exterior just maintaining a brief calm as the high pitched, jagged edge in his voice faded. "Maybe we'll let this go just for now...for Christmas. And.." Masa trailed off as he posed the question. "What tree? I didn't touch any tree." ---- All Densetsu and Makaze could do was gawk wide eyed as the tree appeared again. Around twenty Genin were carrying it under the instruction of none other than Densetsu's own eldest son, Juro himself. They propped it upwards, as two of them used an Earth style ninjutsu to hoist the tree upwards again. Densetsu flew forward at his son, relieved that the tree was with them, but now terribly confused. "Juro, where the hell did you find the tree? Makaze-san and I were searching—" "Nah Dad, who said it was ever lost?" Juro chuckled, "Old man Shinzui offered me his best Christmas Sake if I helped him move the tree to a more visible location, so we moved it from the old square closer to the main entrance!" Juro finished, tightening his signature beanie as he held up a bottle of sake offering it to his father, whose face resembled ash now. "B-but that means Masa Nakamura is innocent?" Densetsu whirled behind in shock towards Makaze. "Wait, dad, that asshole Nakamura is here—" Juro started his question, but never finished it as Densetsu cut him off. "Silence son! You moving this tree without informing us really screwed our asses over...especially since we went through the trouble of fighting..." Juro's eyes lit up, "Whoa dad...you got into a fight?! Cool! Wait, that blood on your shirt, don't tell me..." A devilish smirk came onto his face, "Did you get crowded by some hot younger girls...dad?" He chuckled audibly. Densetsu visibly froze, imagining the horrendous scene at home later if his wife discovered that his perverted nature had surfaced, she'd probably toss the burning stew onto him one shot. But Densetsu had ways of shutting his son up, and he played his trump card. "You know Juro...I don't think your mother knows about your girlfriend yet..." Juro backed away, his face dark and disbelieving while Densetsu chuckled menacingly, and softly. Densetsu moved in close, delivering the final blow. "Plus what would your mother say if I told her that...I think your girlfriend is a slight yandere?" At this purring whisper, Juro silently trotted back without a word, terrified of his father's devilish tongue. OF course the truth behind Juro's love life was far more terrifying than Densetsu could ever know. The veteran Uchiha had put the young upstart Uchiha in its place. Foolish chick trying to fly too far from its nest! Allowing Juro to resume final decor on the tree, Densetsu approached Makaze, "Welp, sorry for the crazy turn, Makaze-san. Looks like I was wrong about that bastard this time. I wonder where he and Genei-san are. Look on the bright side," he let out a brief smile, "On the bright side, you're about to witness the lighting up of Konoha's Great Tree! Though we'll wait for Genei san." ---- Genei face turned into his casual smile as he undid his bindings and disablements on Masa before tapping the man on the shoulder. As he did so he looked into his mind and learned that he truly had never taken to tree, they had simply assumed that he did. Genei smirked as he exited his quick delve into the man's consciousness and teleported them both to Makaze and Densetsu in Konoha. ---- Makaze started to laugh as he heard the tale of the tree, the whole situation was pretty damn funny to him until Densetsu had begun to talk about Juro's girlfriend. "Wait so his girlfriend is a yandere?" He question before leaning over to Juro and whispering "Run." Quite loudly. As he stood back up Genei appeared before the three with Masa next to him. "I almost murdered him with a musical number but it's Christmas so I decided he could drink with us." He spoke as his mouth curled into a psychotic smile. "Any objections?" He asked in a very demonic tone. Upon seeings his age old enemy, Densetsu stiffened up, but the Christmas Season warmed his heart up. The equally tense a Juro exchanged a glance with his father, but both being individuals of good nature, decided to let it slide just this once. For Christmas' sake. "Well, Masa deserves to feel Christmas as well, as does everybody." Densetsu said with a shrug, and then a small grin; his words accompanied by a nod from Juro. But the winter chill would had not sent a shiver down the resilient Juro's spine until the next minute came to pass. "Yandere?" Came a squeaky, girly voice from behind Juro, who suddenly broke into a terrible cold sweat, his eyes bulging wide. From the thick tree right behind him, a pink haired girl climbed out, gorgeous, and covered head to toe in winter wear. Densetsu, Makaze and the others wouldn't need to ask who this girl was, she immediately grabbed onto Juro's arm and nuzzled into his shoulder, drawing a shocked expression from the boy, who was visibly embarrassed. He attempted to clear the situation instantly. "Dad, everyone, this is Aika, my—" He was cut short by the pink haired girl who darted forward with enthusiasm. "Your dad, Juro?! He's my father-in-law, then! So nice to finally meet you in person—" however as she raced forward to shake her "father in law's" hand, Juro quickly pulled her back, preventing her from doing anything creepier. "Aika, please, exercise calm!" He panickily whined, as the girl resumed a more docile demeanour, eager to please her boyfriend. Standing perfectly straight, she bowed before them, assuming a much more prim and proper display. "Everyone, I'm Aika Akamine, it's a pleasure to meet you all!" She said cheerily, completely sweet and innocent, as she grabbed onto the sheepish Juro tighter. "Nice to meet you, daughter-in-law," Densetsu reciprocated with a wink, that drew a joyous exclamation from the girl and a shocked one from the already embarrassed Juro. As Juro was forced to listen to the series of "He acknowledged me, your father acknowledges us!" from his girlfriend, Densetsu now turned away from the upright tree, facing Makaze and Genei. "Now that all of us are here, it's only fair that Konoha's two guests activate the lights for this year's beginning of Advent." Densetsu said with a smile, as he handed a small box with a button to Makaze and Genei, giving them the honour of activating this year's decor together. Makaze stepped back slightly, surprised by the girls sudden appearance. As he stepped back to Densetsu he lifted his eyebrow quizzically at her statement. He could tell Denesetsu has a playful tone but this girl was dead serious. "Don't you think your a bit to young to decide who your going to spend the rest of your life with? Seriously don't be a yandere." He spoke as he tapped the button and tossed the box back to Densetsu. "Let's begin the show then." The decorations of the tree lit up spectacularly as the magnificence of the tree was brought forth. For a moment all everybody could do was stare at its splendour as the Christmas Star lit up as well. It took awhile for Aika to recollect the 'yandere' portion from Makaze, but when she did, a crazed look came into her eyes despite her smile remaining etched on, heading forward to the distracted Makaze while fumbling for something in her thick jacket; but she was stopped by Juro, who recognised the danger despite being initially enthralled led by the tree as well. Though still looking at the tree, Densetsu realised the comical scene unfolding, but he chuckled to himself. It was Christmas afterall. Category:Finished Roleplay Category:Finished RP